The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Medical images are typically viewed by medical professionals, such as physicians, nurses, and so on, to determine proper diagnoses of patients. In general, the medical professionals can access medical images via physical copies of the medical images or via a display configured to present digital copies of the medical images. While reviewing a medical image of a patient, a medical professional can identify a lesion included in the medical image. For instance, the lesion may appear brighter or darker in the medical image or otherwise distort the expected normal anatomy. The medical professional may then scan through other medical images and attempt to similarly identify the same lesion in the other medical images. In this way, the medical professional can deduce a location of the lesion within a body part while viewing the lesion from various different vantage points.